Marco The Phoenix Boy
by Jonin
Summary: Come and follow the story of Marco and Thatch as they sets out to become a pirate and gain a famous reputation across the seas, he will meet friend and foe, he will face difficult challenges along the way, but It's all for his dreams to draw a map of his adventures and become the worlds best navigator and most Importantly find a father.
1. New Beginning

**Authors Notes: In this chapter Marco meets an interesting person in this chapter, who you should recognise.**

"Hey brat clean that muck up now!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yaaaaay, hey some more sake"

"Ye-yes sir"

"Aahhahahaha he called me sir"

The frail boy stumbled down to the sake cellar; the smell of alcohol nearly knocked him out, he took a bottle of South Blue delicacy and poured it up in a jug, the thought of knocking it over in front of the pirates was frightening they would skewer him alive.

He walked up the stairs with a jug of foaming sake ready to tip over.

"Here it is sir"

"Ahh cheers brat"

The man licked the foam on top of the sake, he savoured the sweet taste, and then without warning he grabbed the boy's collar and looked him in the eye.

"Brat what's your name?"

"Marco"

"What I didn't hear that?"

"Marco" he replied.

"He's called Marco ahahahahahahaha!"

The man's crew laughed with him, they all laughed, Marco didn't even know what they found so funny.

"And you sir?"

The whole pub went quiet; everyone looked at him with disbelief.

"You know who I am stop being funny with me"

"I don't sir"

The man grabbed Marco by the throat and pulled his hair back while breathing onto his face. His breath stank of sake and rotten pies. His skin was dirty and he looked like he hadn't had a wash in a long time.

"I'm Orlumbo the great; I have conquered many islands here in South blue.

"What's your bounty?"

"10 Million Berries, why do you wanna know?"

"I was just wondering sir, h-have you ever been to the Grand Line?"

"Yeah I have It was a piece of cake I have conquered many Islands on the Grand Line, no of course not you brat you're even dumber than you look if I went to the Grand Line do you think me and my crew would be here, we'd be out there taking gold ahahahahahahaha"

The man's laughing only made Marco feel worse, he could feel tears streaming down his face. They all continued laughing Marco ran into the sake cellar, slammed the door shut he grabbed a bottle of sake and threw the lid off but before he could precede a hand grabbed the bottle.

"That won't help kid"

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm here to help you kid, I'm the dragon that will burn off your chains and set you free.

"The dragon?"

Marco stared at the man, he fell to his knees and wept, he didn't know how this man would help him but he appreciated someone looking out for him"

"What's your dream?"

"My dream, I don't have one"

"Yes you do I can see It in your eyes"

"I want to explore the entire world and find out its history"

"That's an Interesting dream?"

"Do you believe you can achieve It?"

"No sir"

"Please don't call me sir, and of course you can you need to believe okay will you try and do that"

"Yes"

"Hey brat get back to cleaning"

"Don't worry Marco, I'll handle him"

The door opened revealing the owner of the pub, he was a round man with a stubble, he wore an apron suggesting he was a cook. Before he could say a word he was knocked out by some mysterious force. Marco gasped.

"How did you do that?"

"That doesn't matter, listen kid If you want to achieve your dreams then become a pirate. That way you'll become famous and you'll be known for being a great explorer but it won't be easy just keep believing"

The man known as dragon walked up the steps and left. Marco followed him out. Dragon seemed to know where the back door was he motioned for Marco to come too.

"I can't go even if I wanted to, this is where I get shelter and food"

"You're free now come on"

Marco did as he asked and went out by the back door he could see the farms to the east, but he was ashamed to go out he looked like a mess.

"Take this and eat it I know it can help you, take it as a gift to remember your freedom"

Marco's eyes gleamed upon seeing the fruit he'd ate stale bread for months, he took the fruit and bit into it it was certainly juicy but revolting too. He ate the fruit nevertheless.

"Well kid It was nice meeting you"

The man left in a breeze, Marco was so grateful. He found a stash of money on the floor without second thought he took the stash and headed to a shop.

Marco searched around the shop he found a blue shirt that he liked and dark pants. A silver earing caught his eye he had no idea how much these things cost . He went to purchase his items. Upon seeing him the shop keeper gasped.

"You need food, look at you your malnourished young man how old are you?"

"17 sir"

"You can have those for free"

"Really thanks sir how can I repay you?"

"I don't want you to repay me, now come to the back for some food, Mary get your pies out I've got some kid that needs a whole lot of food"

Marco was brought into one of the back rooms a woman came in and upon seeing him she placed a meat pie in front of him Marco tucked in.

"We took in another kid like you, same age too he's called Thatch, hey Thatch come down here"

A boy the same age as Marco walked in, he had a chiselled face that would have all the girls running after him, his hair was in a pompadour style.

"You two should get to know each other"

They were left alone. Thatch sat down opposite Marco.

"What's your name?"

"Marco"

"It's nice meeting you Marco"

"It's nice meeting you too, do you have any dreams?"

"Yeah my dreams are to find a father and explore the world what about you?"

"I have similar dreams I want to find a father too and explore the history of the world"

Thatch held out a hand to Marco, surprising him.

"Let's become brothers and find a father what do you say?"

"Sure brother"

The boys shook each other's hands and from that day they were brothers.

**Authors Notes: I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing this, and can anyone guess the mysterious force was that the revolutionary used? and can anyone guess who the revolutionary Is?**


	2. Fresh Pirates

**Authors Notes: Thanks guys for the favorites and follows and the review I appreciate it. This chapter the boys learn about the OnePiece world officially begin their adventure.**

**Summary: Marco was working in a pub it was his only source of money, one day a pirate called Orlumbo and his crew had come to the pub, the man humiliated Marco and Marc ran down to the wine cellar, he planned to drink his sorrows away but was stopped by a man who was the dragon that would set him free, Marco found hope in the man and trusted him the man gave Marco a gift which was a fruit, Marco had found money and went to a shop and planned to buy clothes but he was took in by the shop keeper and his wife Marco had also met Thatch who was took in by the couple too they had shared their dreams and became brothers.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fresh Pirates

A week had passed by and the two foster brothers were ready to set out to sea, they had a sufficient amount of food to take with them. People had asked them if they had had any second thoughts about becoming pirates, but they simply replied "Nope".

The boys had been given a boat by the local fishermen, it was only a small fishing vessel but it would sure do just fine.

It was a fine morning for the boys to leave and set sail, they didn't really want any bother so they decided to sneak out of their bedroom window.

"Hey bro catch this" Marco threw Thatch a bag of clothes.

"What the heck do you have in here?" Thatch asked poking the bag to try and work out was inside.

"Your clothes"

"Oh…"

The boys climbed down the gutter and onto the grass, they looked back at their home with warm smiles on their faces. They walked down to the harbour together with many thoughts in their minds they were just so excited to go out there and explore the world.

They soon reached the harbour and found the boat they had freely been given. Marco clambered onto the boat double checking if it was in good condition to survive the harsh seas. He looked at his brother with a confused look.

"Well come on Thatch"

"I have a plan" Thatch smugly replied.

The boys had come back to the harbour an hour later, they had carried out their plan, it was to steal any gold and silver they could find, Thatch had thought it would come quite handy in future whereas Marco wasn't so sure about the effects of their plan.

"Bro, we have chosen to become pirates so let's act like pirates, it's no big deal, everyone that we've stole from can read the notes we left where their things went missing. So quit whining and get in the boat"

Marco tried to put on a smile but failed; Thatch just sighed and got in.

"You didn't bother to say goodbye"

The boy looked around for the voice and they saw everyone that they had known for only a week or so smiling at them and waving them off. They could see Mr and Mrs Green the couple who had given them a home. Both foster brothers had tears in their eyes they had never been appreciated and it was such a blessing to them that these people had shown such generosity to them.

Mrs Green threw the boys two silver chains.

"Don't sell this along with the other stuff you took, instead keep this dear to you" she told them.

The boys looked at the people that were there and waved to them.

"Go on and get out of here!" the townsfolk exclaimed, both boys began paddling their boat and let the ocean take them to their next destination.

A couple of hours had passed by and the boys were in the middle of the ocean calmly watching the birds. Marco had taken out a map of his own that he'd drawn of Mizuna Island the island they had lived on.

"You sure are proud of that aren't you?"

"Of course I am Thatch; it's such an accomplishment for me"

"Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Who should we recruit first?" Thatch asked.

"Eerm good question. I think it should be a doctor"

"Doctor it is then"

The boat was drifting to a nearby island, but they had to paddle if they wanted to get there. It had started to rain and if they stayed out any longer they would be soaked. After what seemed like half an hour they had reached the island. Thatch had found a spot in some reeds to cover the boat. It was mid-afternoon already and they needed to find some shelter. They found a town only a short distance away.

"I'll knock on this door, this place seems like it will have some room for us"

The door opened revealing a small man with glasses staring at them blankly. He kept on staring until Marco told him their reason for knocking on his door.

"Yes you can come in"

The boys came into the man's home; they were lead into the lounge which had a large fireplace.

"Make yourself comfortable, would you like any tea?"

"Yes" both boys answered.

The man went into his kitchen and began preparing the tea. Meanwhile in the lounge the boys looked around with curious eyes. The man's home was really nice but what stole their attention was a picture of a man about to be executed. Why on earth would the man have such a picture?

The small man came back in with a tray in his hands he placed the tray onto the wooden table and allowed the boys to help themselves.

"Where have you boys come from? And what is your business?" the man asked not taking his eyes off the boys.

Marco was the one who spoke up.

"We have come from Mizuna Island, and we have chosen to become pirates and this is the first island we have come across on our journey"

The man's mouth opened and his eyes were focused on the boys, Marco and Thatch weren't sure what to do it was an awkward situation so they kept drinking their tea. Finally the man shook himself out of his thoughts.

"The both of you have chosen to become pirates? Wow this is great news"

"Why is that great news to you? Shouldn't you be scared of us or something?" Thatch asked trying to understand why the man was so pleased.

"Why would I be scared I can see that the both of you will become great pirates in the future, you don't seem very boastful which is rare considering you're pirates. I met a great pirate once who came to this island, he saved my life and I will never forget him"

"Who?" The brothers asked curios to find out.

The old man looked at the picture that caught both brothers' attention. With happiness in his voice the man told them.

"Gol D. Roger"

The man found it amusing seeing the reaction on their faces, they sure believed him alright but they were probably surprised at the fact that they didn't recognise that the man on the picture was the king of the pirates. The one who caused The Golden Age of Piracy beaming as he told everyone that the OnePiece was out there.

The man took their tea cups and put them back on the tray, heading to the kitchen to give them time to acknowledge the great man.

"Old man can you come here please?" Thatch called.

The old man came into the lounge and brought a chair close to the fire.

"Yes?"

"Me and my brother here aren't too familiar with the dangers of becoming a pirate yet, could you please tell us what to expect"

The man coughed and smiled warmly to the young men. He was only going to tell them what they should hear not what they wanted to hear.

"Being a former pirate I guess I could give you some advice, there is a major political organization called The World Government they hate pirates and they are composed of the majority of the world they are a dangerous organization their main military organization is the marines and they will be a pain in the backside for your crew if you gain popularity, they will want to destroy you so you have to handle them don't always engage in battle with them only do so if you need to, this world is a dangerous world but for now that's all I'm going to tell you, oh I forgot you will likely die on your great adventure but do not let that stop you do you hear me?"

Both boys nodded, they had listened intently to the information they had been given, despite what they had just been told they still wanted to become pirates it was like a burning will that drove them on.

"Good, now you will want to stay here for the night I have spare rooms I trust you guys if you need anything just ask alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning"

The next morning the boys had awoke to find that breakfast was already set out for them; their host was already seated broadly smiling at them. The two brothers joined him at the table. "Old man me and my brother forgot to mention our names yesterday I'm Thatch and he's Marco"

"I'm Mr Palet" he chuckled.

After breakfast the boys had said their goodbyes to Mr Palet and headed back to the reeds where they left the boat. The sky was cloudy but Marco had told Thatch It would soon clear up. Upon inspecting the boat they realised that they were missing their bags of gold.

'Why did we leave the gold and silver here damn?'

"Who the heck did this?" Thatch asked to nobody in particular. He had a hint of anger in his voice.

"It couldn't have been Mr Palet" Marco stated.

Thatch had insisted that they wouldn't leave without their loot, "I'm going to find whoever did this"

"Think first Thatch the person or thing that has took our treasure has obviously covered up their tracks really good, so we need to think of place where they might have gone. The first place I would suggest going would be the pub up that road so come on"

The boys headed to the pub Marco swung the door open and viola he had seen their bags of gold and silver. He played it cool and walked into the pub "Can you get me a glass of orange juice please sir" the bartender nodded and served Marco.

"2.50 please"

Marco slowly drank his juice he eyed the bags just to make sure they were the ones he and Thatch had. "What's in those bags?" he asked to anybody listening.

"It's some treasure that Melina stole" the bartender answered.

Marco raised an eyebrow, "She's a girl that can comes in handy for us she does all sorts of jobs for money but she's a specialised thief"

"Where is she now?"

"She's gone to the toilet, any of us could take that treasure for ourselves but we've all known her since she was a baby so we're like family"

Thatch was meant to be waiting outside in case a fight ensued but he snuck into the pub and made it into the toilets without being spotted.

"You're handsome" the voice came from a pretty girl about the same as him she had large bright green eyes and two long golden pigtails. She walked closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek Immediately her eyes turned into comedic love hearts. Thatch pushed her away and asked her if she had known about a thief who had stolen two bags of treasure. Her answer was a sweet nope. The girl left and went into the pub where she saw Marco.

"Hey you must be good at stealing huh"

"Erm yeah, those two bags were easy to steal I hardly even broke a sweat"

'Little rascal!'

She went over to her table to take her bags but a hand stopped her, "Those bags belong to me, you found them on a small shipping vessel hidden in some reeds didn't you"

Melina hesitated for a second and was about to speak when took out a small sword under her dress. The atmosphere was tense. The sword was pressing the skin on Marco's throat he began perspiring he thought about what to do when a large powerful radiance of turquoise flames spread over his body causing Melina to let out a scream before dropping her sword.

Thatch ran into the pub and looked on in surprise at Marco 'What the… Is that Marco?'

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter it is longer than the first one but I plan to keep them around 2 thousand words please review and let me know if you enjoyed it.**


	3. Mystic

**Authors notes: Guys I'm really sorry about the rubbish update that I put on earlier for this chapter I understand it was more of a draft, please enjoy this update thought not much has changed from the last update's content so don't worry about that.**

Chapter 3: Mystic

"What on Earth are you!?" Melina screamed. Marco was unsure himself; he had no idea why there were blue flames burning around him. To everyone's surprise they weren't burning him.

"Everyone just stay away from me." Marco asked. "if you plan on trying anything I won't hesitate to shoot you."

The bartender warned the unease in his voice was clearly evident. The flames continued to burn around Marco they then retreated and sunk back into his body.

"Phew" thatch was relieved and walked towards his brother.

"Why did those flames come out of your body?" thatch asked but when he placed his hand on Marco's shoulder the flames returned and caught onto thatch's hand.

He let out a loud scream and gasps were let out from those watching.

The pub doors swung open and in walked Mr Patel the kind man who let the boys stay at his for the night.

"Oh so you're still here". The bartender aimed his gun at Marco ready to fire. "Theirs no need for that Goro put the gun down."

Goro looked at Mr Patel like he was a mad man but soon calmed down he slowly placed the gun down but kept his eyes on Marco. Melina finally spoke up "he's a monster; I mean look at him what person cannot be burnt by fire?"

"Someone with a fire devil fruit."

Eyes widened and ears twitched.

"Wait what do you mean by devil fruit?" Thatch asked.

"I mean exactly what you're thinking, the mystical fruits found all over the world that give the eater strange and interesting abilities, many who don't live in the grand line don't believe in devil fruits because they rarely grow outside any exotic climate, *cough* now please can I talk with this young man in private."

It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down. Mr Patel allowed Thatch to come along.

The former pirate led them back to his home he received many respectful nods from villagers.

"A lot of people seem to respect you round here."

"Of course they do they see me as a sort of sheriff but round here there isn't a proper leader, we all just share our opinions when we plan to make a change."

The love he had for the village was evident in the smile he gave.

"That seems like a good way to run things."

"Oh it sure is." He chuckled.

Upon reaching their home Mr Patel lead them in; once the boys had settled down he got straight to the point.

"As I said earlier in the pub that is a devil fruit Marc, but it's not what I presume is called the mera mera no mi (flame flame fruit), this is different somehow.

"How is it different?" Marco asked.

"Well its flames are blue, and it doesn't seem as if it can burn things."

"So it's useless."

"I never said that."

"But I did." Marco retaliated.

"Calm down bro, I'm sure Mr Patel will be able to find out what fruit it is and what we can do about it."

That gave Marco an ounce of reassurance.

"I'm being honest and… there's not much to do about it, I read in a book written by some world famous scientist that you can't get rid of a devil fruit."

Mr Patel looked at Marco with contempt "you can either kill yourself so you don't have it anymore or don't use it, but you can train yourself to use it but don't depend too much on its abilities."

Marco let out sigh "very well I've made my decision."

"Wait." Mr Patel called out "you also lose the ability to swim."

"I-isnt their some way around that, I mean surely there must be."

"Not that I know of but don't fret lad, some great pirates have devil fruits you know I'm sure this devil fruit can give you some sort of advantage in life don't you think?"

"Maybe" Marco solemnly said.

"Oh stop being like this you have your whole life ahead of you you're beginning to piss me off acting like some stubborn old man." They all burst out into laughter raising their mood.

"Now can I get you a cup a tea?"

"Yeah sure."

The boys stared at the photo of gold roger on the wall

"We'll become as big as him one day I'm sure of it."

"I agree bro."

"Do you remember that girl we saw in the pub?"

"Yeah I remember, she was cute why?"

"It's just that she showed some good skills back there, I mean the way she had the knife at my throat so quickly, keep this between us but I nearly wet myself."

"What really ahahahahahaha She's just a girl what harm could she have done?"

"Don't underestimate people Thatch I'm sure there's powerful women in the world that would whoop your ass."

Oh yeah how come I've never heard of any?

"…Exactly."

Mr Patel came back into the room with a tray of tea and biscuits

"There you go."

"Thanks old man."

"No problem now Marco if I was you I would be getting some training in, you need to learn how to control that mysterious devil fruit you posses."

"He's right."

"I am planning to do that, but first I need to know if there's a doctor in this village."

"Yes we have a village doctor but he's too old?"

"How old?"

"80."

"Damn!"

"Listen kids you won't just find a new crew member at every island you visit you should know that at least."

"We do know it's just that we want to have the best chance of survival from the very beginning of our journey because… I'm sort of afraid."

"Well listen here don't be because you will absolutely love being a pirate I mean you will have a chance to sail to the most interesting places in the world, and be a part of famous battles and meet great people."

"Saying that brought a smile to their faces."

"Well old man I'm going to go and train like you said it's about time I know how to control this devil fruit power."

"I'll go and collect the money." Thatch suggested before Mr Patel stopped him

"I'll go, I can get it back for you every last penny trust me."

The young lads trusted Mr Patel enough so they had no worries for the safety of their loot

The old man gestured with his hands for them to go out of the house, Mr Patel headed to the pub while Marco made his way to the field behind their new friends home

"Right how are we going to do this?" Thatch asked

"I don't really know myself but I should start by staying calm and focused." the young blonde let his arms fall by his side as he relaxed his shoulders and tried to remember how the mystical power surged through his body back at the pub he thought he was going to kill the crafty burglar but the azure flames never reached out to her.

He still got nothing even as he tried to remove all thoughts from his mind that had nothing to do with the devil fruit

Still nothing

'_Come on work you worthless devil fruit.'_

The hairs on his head stood up and his skin began to tingle

'_Yes I can feel it coming.'_

To his disappointment nothing came

The air began to cool as he took deep breaths of fresh air

"I'll leave it there."

When he opened his eyes he found Thatch was nowhere to be seen

"Help!" a voice cried

Somehow Marco knew where the voice came from and ran over in that direction immediately

It came from some bushes near the back of the field

Before he reached that area a shot was fired somewhere around him

'_What the heck is going on it was all calm and peaceful and now it's crazy, and where's Thatch?'_

He dropped to the ground and scanned around with his eyes he needed to get to the voice crying for help but his blood boiled he knew that it was very dangerous for some reason

Just in the corner of his eye he saw someone running towards him

'_I recognise him, yes he was in the silver duckling last week I'm sure of it but but whys he coming to attack me?'_ He asked himself.

The man was thin and had rough face with a scar running down his arm he was carrying a sword in one hand ready to slash with it.

"I've got you now you little runt."

It now clicked in Marco's mind the man attacking him was member of Orlumbo the Great's crew

The reflexes in his body acted so fast that before he knew it he jumped up and dodged the attack, taking the chance he swiftly kicked the man in the back and knocked him out

Cries could be heard from the village but he had to save the person pleading for help first, he ran over to the where the he was hearing the voice; he was glad he got there in time

A teenage girl about his age was being beaten by a man who had a burning arrow tattoo on his right arm, he twisted her arm and dragged her to the floor.

"Hey leave her alone I mean it."

A saviour had come to rescue the poor girl but the man wasn't going to let that happen.

The man pointed a gun at her he made a gunshot impression with his hands Marco took it as a sign for him not to go closer

"What can I do eurgh!?"

Marco was left running out of options he planned to put his hands up and walk away pretending he never saw anything but his powers had other ideas

The same bright blue flames erupted for all around him giving him the appearance of an angel at last he got what he now needed

Marco stretched his arm the flames stretched out too with it they sort of extended forward too he found he could slightly control them using willpower

The silent man had a look of disbelief written all over his face he dropped his gun to the floor and ran away he didn't care whether he was failing a mission he had been assigned but he wasn't going to fight against some crazy person that can glow blue

The girl stared at him with fear in her eyes her heart was beating so fast it was the only thing she could hear

Marco covered her mouth before she could scream

"Look I won't kill you please trust me I don't have any weapons on me I swear."

She seemed to have calmed down pretty quick although she was still sweating

"My names Marco what's yours?" He asked

After a few seconds she spoke

"My names Shakuyaku you can call me Shakky, we don't have much time talk we need to help those people."

She had a soothing voice which could lull a baby to sleep in seconds her hair was cut short it complimented her large bulbous eyes which seemed to try and pop out of her face. her face was slim but she wasn't malnourished or anything like that she seemed perfectly healthy, she had nothing but a white singlet and dark pants her clothes of which were creased after being beaten by a rubbish excuse of a man.

"We have to go and help the villagers." Shakky stood up despite the pain she could feel and started walking to the village

"Shouldn't you be treated for those?" Marco suggested nodding a look at her cuts and bruises on her arms

"Don't you think the villagers are more important." she returned Marco apologised to her he didn't expect her to get so upset

"Are you coming or not?"

"Of course."

He scampered to his feet and followed after her

Once they reached the village they could see that the windows of the pub had been smashed the streets were empty though to Marco's surprise

"Whoever did this to the village must be keeping them hostage somewhere, but where?" Shakky correctly worked out

The pair went to look inside pub the ales lined up along the walls behind the bar were now gone.

"It was probably a group of people that did this, one person couldn't possibly take this much liquor for themselves." Marco said

"Shush." Shakky put a finger to her lips and beckoned for him to follow her down the basement.

"I presume this is the likely place where a group of pirates or bandits would keep a large group of people?"

"Don't ask me I've only been here a day so I haven't had much time to explore the village."

"There's no need it's a small village I doubt there's any other place where people can meet and socialise other than the pub it seems to be the largest building on this side of the village."

"Good point."

They had reached the bottom of the stairs Shakky pressed her ears against the door while Marco had two pieces of sharp glass from smashed bottles that he found upstairs

Shakky could hear some whimpers coming from inside there must be frightened people in there she thought to herself, she began formulating a plan in her mind once she told Marco he was ready to do it. It was only a small simple plan but Shakky was confident it could work she went upstairs with Marco and took him through the village to where she had left her small dinghy she searched through her bag and took out a dozen arrows

"Come on lets go."

Once they were back at the pub they were ready to carry out their plan

Meanwhile on the other side of the island Thatch stood at the shore watching the ocean drift in and out, his cheeks were stained with tears that had just recently dried up, the blood at his feet was being carried into the water giving it the colour of rose sake.

He had just killed someone. Somebody's son maybe somebody's brother, maybe somebody's fiancé or husband he had took away life and did it to protect the small island but did that make it okay?

He noticed a burning arrow tattooed on this man's arm, it stood out so clearly like it was intended too, like it had a point to make.

'_I should start heading back.'_ Thatch thought to himself

He was still shaken by the ordeal but he forced himself to walk back, the wind tried to blow him back towards the beach and it was winning the fight, so he ran he ran with tears streaming down his eyes he thought back to how he had a close shave with death months on end the days when his stomach would grumble and then when he wouldn't have anything to eat for a few days his stomach would stop grumbling and he always used to think how his own bones longed to escape through the thin sheet of skin that would be holding them back

He made it back to the village all was still and quiet there wasn't a person in sight

"Hello can anybody hear me, anybody there?"

A cry was heard nearby it was definitely a males voice, Thatch thought what better place to look than the pub he raced inside and picked up an empty bottle of Gull Squawk a strong sake that left a bitter taste in your mouth, that he'd forced himself to drink just to keep him alive one time

He went behind the bar and slowly went to the back he could see Shakky whom he hadn't been introduced to yet she was shooting arrows that she lit at the tips with matchsticks Thatch moved in to hit her but she turned around but the glint of his silver chain reflected off something giving a shine to his face, it was chiselled and complete with golden eyes and plush lips that wouldn't stop a girl from staring at them and wanting to plant her lips on his, her affection for him was to be revived later on as he hit her over the head with the bottle.

Someone else came out from the basement glowing in the turquoise flames that Thatch recognised.

"Marco are you there?" Thatch called out for his brother

"Yeah I'm-Shakky!"

He ran up the stairs and pulled her away near to the wall he was desperate for her to wake up.

"Who did this?" He asked with frustration in his voice.

I did she was shooting arrows so I presumed she was causing harm to people.

It was totally understandable to Thatch and Marco knew that too but he still didn't try to hide his frustration.

Shakky had woken up after a while and the villagers that were imprisoned in the basement including Mr Patel were freed after interrogating one of the men that had been part of the party that caused a mess in the village the trio found out that he was a member of the turnip pirates he had been sent to the island to acquire some supply's namely booze, but he had told them that his captain was serving somebody whose name he didn't know and that they were a small part of a world famous pirate network working under someone.

While Thatch was telling jokes to the girls that sat around him and women that cheekily touched him, he still planned to tell Marco about what happened before at the beach.

Marco took Shakky out to the field where he had previously rescued her to talk

"Erm Shakky I er want to say thanks for working alongside me back there."

She gave a nod right "okay where are you going with this?"

He let out a nervous laugh

"Me and Thatch intended to find a doctor to join our crew, okay sorry let me start again what do you specialise in?"

"I like to think of myself as an agent."

"That's great erm w-would you be interested in joining our crew, we haven't got a name yet sorry?"

"I would be delighted."

"Really?."

"Yeah I mean why not you guys seem fun even If your brother is really hot but has a rubbish personality I can put up with that."

"Great!" Marco rejoiced, he was annoyed of Thatch attracting the attention of girls all the time so he was pleased Shakky wasn't so interested in him.

The two teens walked back into the pub which now had boarded up windows but that didn't stop the villagers from throwing a party for their saviours.

"What shall we call ourselves?"

"Hhmm how about the Phoenix Pirates?" Marco suggested.

"Naah I don't like that why phoenix?"

"They're my favourite mythical creatures."

"I have one even better what about the Bond Pirates, we all come from lonely backgrounds but we all make a strong bond so fast when we haven't even known each other long and I believe we will have that same connection with our future crew mates too don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

Marco was speechless he liked her even more now that shed explained the meaning behind such a meaningful name for them.

"Let's hope Thatch agrees."

"I'm sure he will, he should do anyway .

**Authors notes: Hey guys I really hope you enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think of the main characters in the review section, I would love some feedback so please give me some.**


End file.
